Dark Bowser hits Mr Dallas in his head with a rocket and gets grounded
(Inspired by N Gin's missile incident) At the village, Dark Bowser had a naughty plan. Dark Bowser: I am going to hit my teacher in the head with a rocket. Hahahahahahahahahaha! But first, I will call my friend Phineas T. Ratchet. Then Dark Bowser began to phone his friend Phineas T. Ratchet up. Dark Bowser: Hello Ratchet, this is Dark Bowser. Ratchet: You called? Dark Bowser: Can you go and built a missile launcher? So I can shoot my teacher in the head with a rocket. Why? Because I want Mr Dallas to be like N Gin from the Crash Bandicoot series. Ratchet: Okay! I will do it for you. In Madame Gasket's Chop Shop, the Choppers were shredding and chopping some scrap. Ratchet was melting down some scrap to manufacture upgrades, and then he began to build a missile launcher. At last, the missile launcher was complete. Ratchet: There, the missile launcher is complete! Now I can give it to Dark Bowser. Then Ratchet went out of the Chop Shop, and then he delivered the missile launcher to Dark Bowser. Ratchet: Here you go, Dark Bowser. Here's a missile launcher for you, it's yours. Dark Bowser: Thanks! Ratchet: You're welcome! I'll meet you at school. Then Dark Bowser took the missile launcher with him on the way to school. Then he got in the classroom where Mr Dallas was teaching. Then Dark Bowser sat in the seat. Mr Dallas: Okay class, today is your science test. Your science test is on chapters 1 and 2, the Scientific Method, look at your paper. Dark Bowser was reading a paper, and he was holding the missile launcher. Dark Bowser: Now's my chance! I am going to hit Dr Dallas in the head with a rocket. Dark Bowser used the missile launcher and he targeted Mr Dallas's head. Dark Bowser: Time to launch the rocket from its launcher to hit Mr Dallas in the head in 3, 2, 1! Blast off! Dark Bowser launched a rocket from the launcher. The rocket went out of control and it struck Mr Dallas in the head. Mr Dallas started screaming. Mr Dallas: AAAAAAAAAAARGH! Mr Dallas collapsed to the floor, and he was dead. Blood spilt all over the floor. Everyone in class gasped. Blooper: Oh no! Dark Bowser shot Mr Dallas in the head with a rocket! Princess Daisy: Someone call Principal Eric! Mr Game: Don't worry, I'll call Principal Eric! Dark Bowser couldn't help laughing. Dark Bowser: Hahahahahaha! That was funny! Doopliss: Yeah, look at that poor teacher! He's bleeding! Twister Bro: Yeah, that Mr Dallas is the pain in the butt. Ice Bro: He'll keep the rocket in his head for eternity! Hahahahaha! Mr Game telephoned Principal Eric, while Dark Bowser, Doopliss, Twister Bro and Ice Bro were laughing. Mr Game: Hello, Principal Eric! This is Mr Game. Dark Bowser has shot Mr Dallas in the head with a rocket! Please come over here right now! Principal Eric: Okay, thanks! Thanks for telling me! I'll come over to see Mr Dallas and give Dark Bowser a talking to! Then Principal Eric came into the classroom, and he screamed in horror. Principal Eric: AAAAAAAAAARGH! Mr Dallas! Speak to me! But Mr Dallas couldn't come up. Principal Eric: Oh no! You're bleeding! How did the rocket get in your head!? Then Principal Eric turned angry. Principal Eric: Wait a second, it was Dark Bowser who played with mini-rockets! I'll have a word with him before I call the ambulance to take Mr Dallas to the hospital! Dark Bowser, Doopliss, Twister Bro and Ice Bro kept on laughing. Principal Eric: All right, that's enough, the four of you! Stop laughing right now! (to Dark Bowser) Dark Bowser, come to my office right now! Then Principal Eric sent Dark Bowser to his office, and he started to give Dark Bowser a talking to. Principal Eric: Dark Bowser, did you cause the rocket to happen to shoot your own teacher in the head with it? Dark Bowser: Um, um, um, yes I did! I told my friend Phineas T. Ratchet to make a missile launcher for me so I can use a missile launcher to shoot my teacher in the head with a rocket because I wanted my teacher to be like N Gin from the Crash Bandicoot series. Principal Eric was furious. Principal Eric: (Scary voice) Ooooooooooooooh! Dark Bowser, how dare you use a missile launcher to shoot your own teacher in the head with a rocket!? Now Mr Dallas needs a plastic head surgery, thanks to you! That's it, you're expelled for a month! Go home right now! Then Dark Bowser went home in disgrace. Then Principal Eric rang the hospital doctor. Principal Eric: Hello! This is Principal Eric, my friend Mr Dallas got hit in the head with a rocket by Dark Bowser. Please, come and take him to the hospital! Okay! Bye! Then Principal Eric returned to the classroom to see Mr Dallas. Principal Eric: It's okay, Mr Dallas. The ambulance men are going to pick you up. Then two ambulance men came and carried Mr Dallas to the ambulance and carted him to the hospital. (We see Bowser angry with a firey background surrounding him) Bowser: (Scary voice) Dark Bowser, Dark Bowser, Dark Bowser, Dark Bowser, Dark Bowser, get over here right now! At home, Bowser was furious with his son Dark Bowser. Bowser: Dark Bowser, how dare you hit Mr Dallas in the head with a rocket! Why did you do that? Ha, you know it's very dangerous! Dark Bowser: I just wanted him to be like N Gin from the Crash Bandicoot series. I called my friend Phineas T. Ratchet to make a missile launcher for me so I can shoot Mr Dallas in the head with a rocket. Bowser: That's a very naughty thing to do! You can't make Mr Dallas be like N Gin from the Crash Bandicoot series! Now Mr Dallas needs a plastic head surgery, thanks to you! You also had told Phineas T. Ratchet into making a missile launcher for you so you can shoot Mr Dallas in the head. That's it! You are grounded grounded grounded grounded for a month with no computer and no Playstation 4! And for this, I will smash the missile launcher so you will never use it again. Dark Bowser: Nonononononononononononononononononononononononono! Don't smash the missile launcher. Bowser: Too bad, so sad, give me the missile launcher right now, so you will never use it again. Dark Bowser did as he was told, and Bowser snatched the missile launcher from him, and he started smashing it to pieces. Dark Bowser was upset. Dark Bowser: No, you've just smashed the missile launcher. Bowser: Too bad. Go to your room now! And don't think about going on a computer or Playstation 4, and don't think about playing Crash Bandicoot games for a month! Dark Bowser went up to his room, crying. Dark Bowser: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Alan as Dark Bowser Dave as Phineas T. Ratchet Dallas as Mr Dallas Kimberly as Princess Daisy Evil Genius/David/Zack as Mr Game Wiseguy as Blooper Joey as Doopliss Eric as Twister Bro and Principal Eric Brian as Ice Bro Scary voice as Bowser and Principal Eric's angry voice Category:Dark Bowser Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Stuff